lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis 5/The Space Crisis II
Click here for the main article! The Space Crisis is the fifth story mode in the Fighters of Lapis series. It is split primarily into two parts. One part is the Space Crisis again, but with a few changes. The second part is Ultron's reign as he has turned the world into a police state to protect humanity from itself. A third, mini part, reveals what really happened at the end of Fighters of Lapis 3. Part One: Deja Vu The Stadium The story starts off with the final round of the tournament: Mario vs Sonic. After fighting each other, Mario/Sonic releases his opponent. Mario/Sonic awaits his prize of a trophy/chili dog. After the fight, a sudden interruption from the monitors in the stadium blasts a message from Ultron, who declares war on all life. Armored Primids in Iron Man like armor drop down from the skies, along with the normal Primids. A subspace bomb is set up from a Virtual Boy. While Sonic attempts to take out the bomb, it's just proving itself to be an useless endeavor. Nick Fury, who reveals himself to be a Life Model Decoy which Ultron has taken control over attacks Mario, while Sonic escapes with Mirania. Mario defeats the fake Nick Fury, but discovers that the decoy has a subspace bomb inside of it as well. Suddenly, a rocket shoots it, causing a normal-sized explosion which knocks Mario out of the stadium. Springfield Meanwhile... Homer Simpson is enjoying a doughnut when all the sudden the Kermit Mafia attacks! After defeating the Kermit Mafia, Homer goes out of the coffee shop only to meet Mordecai and Rigby. They point to the subspace bomb being planted in the town, and Homer and his new found friends try to rip the Virtual Boys off the machines. After seeing they can't, they run. The bomb sucks up the town, and they barely get out alive. The Candy Kingdom Finn and Jake are saving the Candy Kingdom from a deer attack when he sees a large and flying ship named the Solar Sailer. The Solar Sailer drops a subspace bomb and Primids. Finn and Jake attack the Primids. Princess Bubblegum is abducted into the ship, and Finn gets grabbed by Jake, who pulls him out of the bomb's range. Asgard Mario finds himself in Asgard, where he meets Thor. Thor fights him, believing him to be responsible for the subspace bombs being set up. After defeating Thor and turning him into a trophy, Mario taps the base and Thor joins Mario's side as they take down the Subspace intruders. Loki reveals himself to be behind the attack on Asgard, stating that if he cannot obtain the throne then he will destroy it. After defeating Loki, the trophy is taken by Nabbit who heads to the portal room to go to Midgard. Thor and Mario follow him. Nomanisan Island Mario and Thor land in Midgard, specifically on a strange island where they meet back up with Sonic and Mirania who landed here after jumping out the Stadium. Suddenly, Syndrome's henchmen come in and attack. While the group is able defeat a few, one nearly kills them but is stopped by Mr. Incredible. The group heads into the jungle to find Syndrome's hideout. Noiseland Arcade Meanwhile, Homer, Mordecai, and Rigby stop at arcade where they are approached by CLU's henchmen. Almost unable to take them, they are saved by Quorra who tells that virtual world is coming into the outside world through a strange source that she cannot recognize. They hijack the Solar Sailer but are turned into trophies by Rinzler. Rinzler takes the Solar Sailer and sails off to his superior, CLU. T.W.O Research Lab Samus Aran, in the meantime is in a research lab for TWO, which to her discovery has been taken over by the Primids. After defeating some, she heads off to find R.O.B fighting the Primids as well. Then, The Lizard shows up out of nowhere in the old lab, and attacks them after strangling a researcher from Oscorp. After defeating The Lizard they head towards the hallway. AVGN's House The Irate Gamer decides that breakfast is ruined and decides to beat up random people. The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic are fighting, and then the Irate Gamer bursts in. They decide to beat him up, and continue on with the fight. The Nether Finn and Jake find a Nether Portal just outside the Candy Kingdom and enter in it. After fighting off the Nether creatures, they go to another Nether Portal that takes them to Pennsylvania, where the Ender Colossus is destroying some of it. After defeating the Ender Colossus, they decide to head North. AVGN's House II The Irate Gamer regains consciousness and decides to take out both of the video reviewers with a trophy gun. However, Jake and Finn bust in and decide to help with the fight against the Irate Gamer. The Irate Gamer places down the Aladdin game and gets the Game Genie to fight them. After the fight with the Game Genie, The Irate Gamer manages to somehow snag the AVGN and Finn as his own personal trophies. After getting away, Jake and The Critic team up. Solar Sailor Meanwhile on the Solar Sailer, Homer and the rest wake up. After fighting some of the ROBs and Primids on the ship, they head down to the lower levels to the engine room and shut it down. The ship is headed towards a crash course to Nomanisan Island. Syndrome's Hide-Out Mario and the others see the ship and Mario, Thor, Homer, Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, Quorra, Mirania, and Mr. Incredible decide to go find Syndrome's hideout. After defeating some Primids and henchmen, they reach Syndrome's headquarters and face off a Omnidroid. After the Omnidroid is defeated, they face off Syndrome, who is defeated and turned into a trophy. However, they can't stay prideful for long, as the Irate Gamer collects the Syndrome trophy and faces the group using the Pixel Demon. Green Hill Zone In the meantime, Invader Zim is planning a invasion on Earth, working with the Subspace army. He reports to Tabuu, and releases a bomb in Pennsylvania. Jake and The Critic see the bomb and haul ass outta there. They go near a green hill away from city limits, where they meet Tails. Suddenly, Land Shark attacks! They defeat Land Shark, and decide to rest until Domo-Kun suddenly starts attacking. After defeating the Subspace Domo, Domo joins the group. Mitakihara 14 year-old Madoka Kaname has a dream in which a dark haired girl is struggling against an evil force. As Madoka wakes up and goes to school that morning, the very same girl, Homura Akemi, enrolls in her class. Even stranger, Homura seems to know Madoka and later confronts her in the hallway about whether she cares for her friends or not, saying she should not try to change her life, lest she risk losing everything. Madoka and Sayaka encounter a cat-like creature named Kyubey. Suddenly Homura comes down and attempts to attack Kyubey, only to be stopped by Mami. Mami battles Homura and wins. Homura vanishes as Mami spots a Grief Seed sprouting into a Witch's Labyrinth. T.W.O Research Lab II R.O.B and Samus discover that three of the Titans are being used as research. Suddenly, a Primid releases the Titans. After defeating all three Titans, Medusa comes to pick up their trophies and attacks R.O.B and Samus. Despite Medusa not winning the battle, she disappears into the shadows and leaves Samus and R.O.B to fight a bunch of Heartless Shadows. Nomansian Island II The Irate Gamer is on the run after Mario and Homer and the rest defeat the Pixel Demon. He drops a subspace bomb, but before it can be activated Mario pushes the R.O.Bs away from the machine. Deciding that he's had enough, Irate Gamer turns Mario into a trophy. Mr. Incredible decides to beat Irate Gamer into a trophy of his own. They free AVGN, Mario, and Finn, but before freeing Syndrome, Medusa reappears and grabs it. She disappears and leaves some Heartlesses behind. Mario frees Irate Gamer. Mystery Shack Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper see that some Primids are gathered over by the shack. After defeating a few, Gideon reveals himself as one of the masterminds behind the invasion. He then attacks the two, and is defeated and turned into a trophy. Just when the bomb is about to go off, Mabel and Dipper take the Gideon trophy and get into the kart with Wendy and Soos. They get just outside the radius of the bomb and are in a deep forest. Zim reports to his superior, Tabuu, that Gideon was just taken down. Tabuu tells Zim not to fail him again, and Zim begins to question his own leadership in the plan. Witch Labyrinth As they enter the barrier, Homura confronts them and tries to warn Mami about the witch she intends to face. Mami ignores her and places her in a bind to stop her from following them. As they continue, Madoka mentions her wish is to simply to be a magical girl and help others, as she felt her current self was useless. Mami first tries to warn her off such a wish, and laments that her job as a magical girl has left her lonely and afraid, but feels relieved that Madoka wishes to fight alongside her. The Grief Seed begins to activate, while a happy Mami fights off the minions of the witch. She later reaches the witch's lair, and appears to kill her. However, the witch suddenly transforms into a giant caterpillar, catching her off-guard and decapitating her with a huge bite. As Mami's headless body falls to the floor, the witch continues to chomp on her remains, as the horrified Madoka and Sayaka can only watch. Kyubey pleads them to make their wishes quickly and contract with him, which Sayaka does but as Madoka is about to make hers Homura steps in to stop her. After some harsh words, she departs, leaving a deeply saddened Madoka and Sayaka alone, grieving for Mami. New York Meanwhile, Mario and the group go into New York, where they see Bowser commanding a army of Primids and Goombas. Luigi runs into view, saying he's been looking for Mario and then notices the army. After fighting off 1000 of the army, Bowser reveals he has trophies of Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, Mai, Bonne Jenet, and Zelda. Despite everyone telling Mario and Luigi it's a trap, they go up to Bowser and try to defeat him. After jumping away into his get-away, Bowser reveals that the Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina trophies are possessed by Shadow Bugs. After defeating both, Medusa appears and takes the trophies of Mai, Bonne Jenet, Zelda, Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina. Mario decides not to give up, on continues into New York. Shibuya, Tokyo Neku watches as R.O.Bs place Subspace Bombs in the shopping district. Neku heads down there, forcing him to fight his way through repeated swarms of enemies until he gets to the grounds. There he encounters MJ-443 who attacks him. After defeating MJ-443, the real Michael Jackson appears and Neku tries to attack him before realizing MJ-443 was just a clone. They team up to stop the R.O.Bs from detonating the bomb, but it is too late. As they flee from the scene, Ashura appears and summons a teleporter which they go in. The Lost Woods In the forest, Link pulls out the Skyward Sword, and continues to walk into the forest, bumping into Olimar. All the sudden, Primids come in and attack, but then Mabel and Dipper swing into the action. After defeating the Primids, Link, Olimar, Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy find a teleporter and use it. Suburbs Meanwhile, in a suburban town, Edd discovers his house is filled with Primids. After defeating the Primids, he heads off towards downtown, where he meets the Critic, Tails, Domo-Kun, and Jake. Suddenly, Hugo blasts through the sky and attacks the group. After defeating Hugo, they find a teleporter. Central Park Homer and Mario and the others find Ned Flanders, who is trying to preach the word of god to Greg. Greg gets mad and attempts to kill Flanders. After defeating Greg, Ned Flanders joins the team. They see a teleporter suddenly appear and use it. Teleport Room The Critic, The AVGN, Mario, Luigi, Thor, Neku, Michael Jackson, Homer, Ned Flanders, Link, Domo-Kun, Olimar, Mabel, Dipper, Edd, Jake, Finn, The Irate Gamer, Quorra, Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, Tails, and Mr. Incredible all team up. They then notice that another Subspace bomb is being planted. Out of options, it looks like they are doomed. Suddenly, Ashura comes from out of nowhere and warps them to a T.W.O research lab. T.W.O Research Lab III Samus and R.O.B head by more testing chambers, coming across two rooms holding "mutants" called "Quicksilver" and "Scarlet Witch". Suddenly a mass teleportation happens within the room, dropping The Critic, The AVGN, Mario, Luigi, Thor, Neku, Michael Jackson, Homer, Ned Flanders, Link, Domo-Kun, Olimar, Mabel, Dipper, Edd, Jake, Finn, The Irate Gamer, Quorra, Mordecai, Rigby, Sonic, Tails, and Mr. Incredible. Luigi accidentally lands on the unlock button for the rooms, freeing Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch who escape the research lab. A third room opens, and Beetleworx Abomination appears and attacks the group. After defeating him, Beetleworx Abomination joins the group and Ashura teleports them back into the room. The Ruined Zoo Meanwhile, in a Ruined Zoo, Ness and Kumatora are fighting off the Primids, which now have taken over half of the world. White Mage comes to their rescue, and helps fight them off. Another subspace bomb goes off, but a smaller one. Sparta Ralph escapes his game on a quest to become a hero, so he jumps into Sparta, where he meets Leonidas. After defeating the Persian Empire, the Persian King reveals himself as Nazo and takes the Ralph and Leonidas trophies and then tries to warp to the T.W.O research lab, however Lyn stops him. After freeing Leonidas and Ralph, they head off to the Ruined Zoo where Kumatora is giving a distress call. Teleport Room II Nazo awakens and goes to the Teleportation Room and encounters the group. After being defeated again, he reveals the Chaos Emeralds and turns himself into True Nazo. After defeating the group, he warps them all to Subspace. Zim releases another Subspace bomb in Sparta. The Ruined Zoo II Back in the Ruined Zoo, things are looking bleak for Lyn, Ness, White Mage, Kumatora, Ralph, and Leonidas. Pit and Palutena come down and help out the fight. Xenomorph Holding Chamber Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilla is fighting off some of the ROBs that want to use a subspace bomb. She accidentally kicks open a Xenomorph egg and fights off the Xenomorph. After freeing Xenomorph from trophy state, they fight off Metal Mario and Hot Dog who have been summoned by Ultron. They get warped to the Ruined Zoo, where they fight off Bowser. The Underworld Sent by GUN, Rouge the Bat finds the Princess Bubblegum trophy and frees it. Medusa then tries to capture the two, but her trophy gun is destroyed. Medusa fights them and looses, and is freed by Rogue. Medusa frees her remaining trophies of Rosalina, Peach, Mai, Bonne Jenet,Zelda, Syndrome, Endflux, Reptflux, Zelfux, Tifa Lockhart, and Captain Video. Medusa, Rouge, and Princess Bubblegum go to the Nightosphere and find Marceline, who agrees to help them. Floating Island In the Ruined Zoo, the Primids retreat. The group heads towards the Floating Island, where Subspace bombs are being deployed. After exploding it and getting ships, they head off to Subspace and are turned into trophies by Nazo. Subspace Rogue's group and Mario's group heads to Subspace, but are turned into trophies as well. Ashura heads to Mitakihara and recruits Sayaka and Kyoko. He runs into trouble however, when Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch attack them, stating they work for Ultron. The two are defeated and they (Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch join the group, leaving a colossal fire in their wake. Patrica Wagon attempts to put it out, but Ashura grabs her and heads back to Subspace. Subspace II Zim, Putin, and Nazo remain, as Ultron begins to suck the entire world with the remaining subspace bombs. With the world as mostly data now, he will be able to plug his entire consciousness with it, allowing full control of everything. As Ultron says this, Zim realizes that he really has no part of this and decides to restore Nazo's memory via a bop on the head. Nazo's memory comes flooding back and tries to defeat Ultron but he is shoved aside easily. Ultron begins an update as he turns Zim and Nazo into trophies with Putin hiding behind a corner in fear, but then Sackboy and Kat appear and hit Ultron hard enough to cause his system to reboot. As Ultron begins to reboot, Ashura's group comes in and revives the trophies with the help of the speed of Quicksilver. Ultron fully reboots and sends the Fighters of Lapis, all of them (with Zim and Nazo now joining the group as well as Dib, who was tracking Zim's movements and found his location.) The Great Maze 2 The Fighters go into Subspace and go through the great maze again, with all the locations being touched upon. They go up against Ultron. After defeating him, Homura comes into view and Ultron grabs the trophy of Madoka he collected from one of his commander earlier. He introduces the trophy annihilator, a powerful machine that can permanently destroy a trophy. He drops the Madoka trophy, utterly annihilating it. and tells Homura to travel in time. The Fighters of Lapis are shocked as this happens. Homura travels through time, although the rules of Subspace accidentally picks up all the fighters in with her. Part Two: Age of Ultron Ultron flings everybody into the future, where he rules and there are thousands of Ultron clones running amuck because of the Mirror of Truths he stole in Fighters of Lapis 4. When he lined two of them up like walls, literally thousands of Ultrons were created due to infinite reflection. He uses them as disposable pawns and as parts to upgrade his body. Homura is the only other commander he needs, in case something goes wrong and he has to travel through time again. Putin, the only commander that didn’t turn him begs not to be annihilated. Ultron agrees not to annihilate him yet, as he may come into use later although if he finds seeds of betrayal he will destroy Putin entirely. Ultron's City The Fighters, in the meantime, discover the future isn’t exactly as dystopian as they initially thought. For the most part it looks fairly normal, but they discover the dark side of it as they find out about the Hunger Games and the Ultron Cops. The Fighters are all found to be rebels and are sent to jail. Dib uses his head to escape into the Nightmare World in his head, ending up in the middle of a Hunger Games fight. Not understanding how he got there, Katniss finds him and decides to spare him as he gives her some pork. The Hunger Games Katniss and Dib meet up with Johanna as they discuss a way to stop the hunger games with the other tributes. After electrifying a metal tree, the hunger games collapse. The Ultron game makers become upset as they fly away in refuge Ultron ship. Police State Meanwhile Jake Peralta (who is one of the few human henchmen) comes across the captured Fighters of Lapis and frees them after learning they were wrongfully imprisoned. Holt sees Jake free the prisoners but after learning they were innocent he holds back the Ultron Cops as they escape. Streets of Ultron The Fighters of Lapis head down the street only to encounter an Ultron army led by Natalia Poklonskaya. After defeating the army and Natalia, they revive her as Natalia has them follow her to somewhere. Just then, Red Roller crosses path and tries to crush them, but they defeat Red Roller and keep heading to where Natalia is leading them. Ultron Tower Ultron sees how quick the plan is falling apart and decides to send in some clones of the past versions of the Fighters, which are more suspectible to mind control. He also orders Holt in for questioning but Holt is able to convince him he saw “nothing”. Neo Nomansian Island The refuge Ultron ship makes a stop at the hide out where other rebels are hanging out: Nomansian Island. Dib and the tributes meet some of the rebels such as Rick and Morty, Lone Ranger, and Fourze. Soviet Bunker Natalia leads the others into a secret soviet bunker, which miraculously still works. They hide out in there, taking out the Russian guards. They are unaware though, that Constantine is watching from the shadows. Ultron calls up Ragyo and Megatron for armies against the Fighters of Lapis. The Decepticons hit the road looking for the Fighters of Lapis while Covers float around looking for rebels to engulf. Ultron heads to the energy chamber, where he is holding Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers inside of capsules, taking out their energy while keep them locked inside. Ultron drains some energy from them and puts it inside of his body as he adds more parts onto himself. Neo Nomansian Island II Back on Nomansian Island, the rebels figure out a plan to take out Ultron and end his reign over the multiverse: there is a weakpoint located underneath Ultron Tower. When the weakpoint is destroyed, it will turn off the power and leave Ultron Prime relatively defenseless. They head to the Ultron Tower and after getting through all the Ultron Guards, shut the power off. Soviet Bunker II In the soviet base they find Putin, who locks most of the challengers out from a forcefield, leaving Samus, R.O.B, Edd, and Nazo to face him off. After defeating Putin, an alarm sounds and they are surrounded by the past versions of NES Mario, NES Luigi, Sporty Peach, Firefighting Patricia, and Twilight Princess Zelda. They are defeated and sent to Ultron as trophies. Ultron places them in the trophy ahnilation chamber to be destroyed but since the power is off he can’t do anything. The School Ryuko arrives at the Honnōji Academy, under attack by Covers. Just then Satsuki appears and attacks Ryuko. When she has been defeated, she sends out a giant bomb to blow up the two of them while she shields herself using a Cover, but then Panty and Stocking appear and slice the bomb up, making it blow up harmlessly. Ryuko and Panty and Stocking chase after the cover only to come across Scanty and Kneesocks. The Cave Tony Stark wakes up in a cave where he is surrounded by Ultron Cops. The Ultron Cops welcome their leader, Ultron Prime. Ultron Prime grabs Tony Stark and pushes him onto the wall. As he prepares to destroy him, Tony Stark yells to stop, overriding Ultron for a second. We get a flash back of how Ultron was created; to replace the Avengers. Initally things go fine, but then Ultron decides that humanity's greatest enemy is itself and begins a murder spree. It tires of this and decides to control humanity in a police state. As this flash back happens, we see that Tony Stark left while Ultron was remembering all this crap. Tony Stark breaks out the cave and grabs onto a flying cover, floating down to wherever it's going. Avenger's Tower The story then proceeds to flash back to a week ago. Tony Stark, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, and Bruce Banner are at the newly constructed Avengers Tower, enjoying themselves. Tony Stark introduces Ultron, something he has been working on with a guy named Pym. Two days later, Ultron scans for humanity's greatest foe and finds that it is humanity itself. While the Avengers are fighting Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Ultron takes the twins after the battle to take down the Avengers. Along the way, they come across a girl named Homura, who has the ability to turn back time, although she only agrees to work for Ultron if he can save Madoka. Homura turns back time to two days back, and the prototype Ultron comes in and tells the Avengers about his mission. They attempt to take them out, but Ultron sends out Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to attack the Avengers, who take them out easily. Only Hawkeye is able to escape as Ultron proclaims he is starting a "new age!" Honnō City Tony Stark lands in Honno City, where he comes across Ryuko and Panty & Stocking fighting Scanty and Kneesocks. He summons his armor and helps them out. After defeating Scanty and Kneesocks, a bunch of Ultron Police come down. Iron Man grabs the three and heads out of Honno City, with the Ultron Police following them close behind. Iron Man runs out of power and lands behind Ultron Tower. The Road Pyrra is fighting off some Ultron Police as the world begins to go into rebellion. A giant explosion picks off a couple, revealing Black Rock Shooter. The two battle the Ultron Police when suddenly Mechshark comes down to attack. After a battle with Mechshark, a giant swarm of Ultron Police appear and prepare to enclose the two. The Generator Room Tony Stark breaks apart his suit to create something to scale the walls of the Ultron Tower and proceeds to break into a window. Some Ultron Guards come over, but are defeated. Tony Stark makes his way to the generator room to see if he can delay progress on getting the generator back up. Ryuko and Panty & Stocking find the trophy annihilation room and free everyone in there. Just then, they come across NES Mario, NES Luigi, Sporty Peach, Firefighting Patricia, and Twilight Princess Zelda, who battle them. The battle manages to shake the brain washing off the past versions of the characters. NES Mario, NES Luigi, Sporty Peach, Firefighting Patricia, and Twilight Princess Zelda join the Fighters of Lapis. As Ryuko heads down to the Generator Room to see Tony's progress, she sees that Ultron Prime has his hands on him. Ultron Mecha Ultron Prime screeches that he plans to destroy Tony Stark, and he sends out "Ultron Mecha" to battle the Fighters of Lapis. Ultron Mecha slams all the Fighters of Lapis out of the tower and battles them in free fall. As the Fighters of Lapis fight Ultron Mecha, Ultron Prime grabs Tony and throws him back into the cave, as he states it's sort of a ironic death he has in mind, where he will build his human form using Tony as his "box of scraps". The Cave II Ultron Prime prepares turns Tony Stark and grabs his hand held version of the trophy annihilator. As he prepares to use the device, a arrow shoots his arm, make him miss. The arrow is revealed to be Hawkeye, who is hiding in the ceiling. He transmits a message to Black Widow, who then gets Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver over to the cave. The three of them battle Ultron Prime, who calls over Homura and shakes up her shield, creating a vortex. The Road II Pyrra and Black Rock Shooter are saved by the RBWY team consisting of Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. They take down the Ultron Police, and notice a giant mecha in the distance and run towards it, helping the Fighters of Lapis defeat it. They notice a giant vortex forming in a nearby cave and run towards it. Time Vortex Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch are trapped in a vortex in which Ultron Prime intends to turn time back, but in his haste, has caused a rift in time and space known as a time vortex. The three traverse the free floating ruins of time to get to Ultron, who is in the middle of the vortex. When they reach him, they grab the shield and give it back to Homura. The vortex stops, but Ultron Prime isn't done as he notices all the Fighters waiting for him at the front of the cave. The Cave III Ultron Prime grabs the Madoka trophy and annihilates it, telling Homura to travel back in time so he can retry again. As Homura grabs her shield in a sad way, Madoka appears in the giant crowd. The Nostalgia Critic reveals that they used the Irate Gamer's ability to plagiarize things to create a plagiarize version of Madoka's trophy, which they found in the trophy annihilation room. Homura hits Ultron Prime's weak point and he collapses to the ground with relatively little power. As Ultron Prime says something about just wanting to protect humanity, Tony Stark tells him that Ultron is now the greatest threat to humanity. Realizing this, Ultron Prime destroys himself and the other Ultron copies and Homura travels back to the first timeline, back to the stadium. Part Three: A Old Enemy Returns The Stadium All of the Fighters of Lapis return to the stadium and decide to have a tournament. In this level of the story mode, you choose a character and go through ten opponents. After the tournament has been won, something goes awry and the sky turns black like subspace. It is subspace. Subspace The Fighters of Lapis venture into subspace and into the Door of Tabuu to figure out what's going on. As they approach the door, the ever familiar theme of Tabuu begins to play. Subspace II Behind the doors is revealed to be Tabuu and Tabuu. Confused by the presence of two Tabuus, Tabuu explains that when his trophy got sucked up in the black hole in Fighters of Lapis 3, it just sent him to a new timeline. He met his past self, who agreed to help him in making sure that the Fighters of Lapis would know who he was and what had happened, to show them that he cannot truly die. He sends out Past!Tabuu to fight the Fighters of Lapis. After Past!Tabuu is defeated, Modern!Tabuu attacks them, sending out past copies of themselves out to attack. After defeating Modern!Tabuu, he yells as he's sent into the depths of reality and the Fighters of Lapis land in the real world. Post Credits Scene I Tabuu floats in the "Depths of Reality", going past many strange worlds before making it to a abstract looking golden castle. He heads into the door, as the words on the entrance have only two words imprinted on them: THE BROTHERHOOD. Post Credits Scene II The line at Wendy's extends into the street, with cars blaring their horns. Mario orders a burger with Luigi coming with a chocolate shake. They say hello to Homura and Madoka and tell them about this Tabuu guy. If it's a fight Tabuu wants, it's a fight he'll get. Category:Story Modes Category:Fighters of Lapis